Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and program products and, more particularly, to virtualized computer systems, methods and computer program products.
Modern enterprise software environments may integrate a large number of software systems to facilitate complex business processes. Many of these software systems may interact with and/or rely on services provided by other systems (e.g., third-party systems or services) in order to perform their functionalities or otherwise fulfill their responsibilities, and thus, can be referred to as “systems of systems.” For example, some enterprise-grade identity management suites may support management and provisioning of users, identities, and roles in large organizations across a spectrum of different endpoint systems. Such systems can be deployed into large corporations, such as banks and telecommunications providers, who may use it to manage the digital identities of personnel and to control access of their vast and distributed computational resources and services.
Assuring the quality of such software systems (including the functionality which interacts with third-party systems or services) before deployment into actual production environments (i.e., “live” deployment) may present challenges, for example, where the systems interoperate across heterogeneous services provided by large scale environments. For example, physical replication and provisioning of real-world deployment environments can become difficult to effectively manage or even achieve, as recreating the heterogeneity and massive scale of typical production environments (often with thousands of real client and server hardware platforms, suitably configured networks, and appropriately configured software applications for the system under test to communicate with) may be difficult given the resources of a quality assurance (QA) team. Accessing these environments may also involve difficulty and/or expense, and the different environment configurations may affect the operational behavior of such software systems. For example, access to real third party services during testing may be restricted, expensive, and/or unavailable at a scale that is representative of the production environment. Thus, due to the complex interaction between a software system and its operating environment, traditional standalone-system-oriented testing techniques may be inadequate for quality assurance.
Enterprise software environment emulation may be used as an alternative approach to providing interactive representations of operating environments. Software service emulation (or “service virtualization”) may refer to emulation of the behavior of specific components in heterogeneous component-based environments or applications, such as Application Programming Interface (API)-driven applications, cloud-based applications and/or service-oriented architectures. Service virtualization allows the communication between a client and software service to be virtualized, such that the virtual service can respond to requests from the client system with generated responses. With the behavior of the components or endpoints simulated by a model or “virtual asset” (which stands in for a component by listening for requests and returning an appropriate response), testing and development can proceed without accessing the actual live components of the system under test. For instance, instead of virtualizing an entire database (and performing all associated test data management as well as setting up the database for every test session), the interaction of an application with the database may be monitored, and the related database behavior may be emulated (e.g., Structured Query Language (SQL) queries that are passed to the database may be monitored, and the associated result sets may be returned, and so forth). For a web service, this might involve listening for extensible markup language (XML) messages over hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), Java® message service (JMS), or IBM® Web Sphere MQ, then returning another XML message. Thus, the virtual asset's functionality and performance may reflect the functionality/performance of the actual component, and/or may simulate conditions (such as extreme loads or error conditions) to determine how an application or system under test responds under those circumstances.
By modeling the interaction behavior of individual systems in an environment and subsequently simultaneously executing a number of those models, an enterprise software environment emulator can provide an interactive representation of an environment which, from the perspective of an external software system, appears to be a real or actual operating environment. Manually defining interaction models may offer advantage in defining complex sequences of request/response patterns between elements of the system including suitable parameter values. However, in some cases, such an approach may not be feasible due to the time required or lack of required expertise. In particular, manually defining interaction models (including complex sequences of request/response patterns and suitable parameter values) may require knowledge of the underlying interaction protocol(s) and system behavior(s). Such information may often be unavailable at the required level of detail (if at all), for instance, when third-party, legacy, and/or mainframe systems are involved. Additionally, the large number of components and component interactions in such systems may make manual approaches time-consuming and/or error-prone. Also, due to lack of control over the environment, if an environment changes with new enterprise elements or communication between elements, these manual protocol specifications must be further updated.